


Tree fucker

by Eagefrien



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Again, Arthur gets possessed, But I dont know If I wANT to know, Doesnt follow cannon, Dont know what lead to this moment, F/M, I think?, IM, Im dissapointed I made this happen, OC, Tentacle Rape, Unbeta'd, Vine Rape, and no other character is around, at all, by shiro's old BF, take my garbage, unedited, whos a demon....????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagefrien/pseuds/Eagefrien
Summary: Arthur is on the run from something, a numbing dart quickly taking affect of his legs, when someone catches hold of him.





	Tree fucker

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry  
> It happened in my dream  
> so I needed everyone to know about it  
> This could have been done better.

Arthur collapsed to the ground, unable to keep running any further. His knees scraped against the dirt and stone, ripping the air out with it, but he didn't focus too much on that since the real terror was still racing after him. 

"shit! No- God dammit, get up!" He screamed at his own legs- but he was already stuck, the darts already taking complete control over his hips down. Arthur cringed nervously as he caught a glimpse of the blue wood and white leaves- he _was going to die! Oh fuck oh fuck fuck fuck-_ histhoughts stopped as a groan of tree roots curled around somewhere behind him- his legs apparently! He had two second to try and reach out, trying to grasp a brown root jaggedly sticking out of the ground. Only for his only hope to be snatched away.

Except it was him that was at the mercy of the roots now. Face dragging across the dirt as he was pulled back. He gasped when the monster finally whisked him off the ground- knocking stars into his head on the rough forest floor, and the world was spinning im rapid circles. Blurs of dull color mixed together as Arthur struggled to lift his arms that were now dangling above his head. 

“No- Nono..” the tree’s creaking pieced his ears. He couldn’t make out anything except for a messy outline past his eyes, still trying to correct themselves but not opening. Blinking slowly, Arthur dragged his gaze to face to monster that would surely rip him to shreds. 

A wicked smile stretched across its features and its bulging white eyes glared daggers into him. Both of its gigantic hands were clasped on its strangely feminine hips. _What on earth was holding him..?_  Forcing his head down, Arthur stifled his groaning. 

Vines. It was... it was vines. Long, thick vines that looked as if they were covered in thorns. Really... _dull_  thorns. 

“It’s been a long while, Malarthur. I’m surprised it took you so long.” It- _she(?)_ says and Arthur’s spine curls at the seductive edge in her tone. He started to try and swing, twisting his hips before the sensation that capture his legs suddenly took over his torso too, and even his head! Vision becoming a swampy mess of yellows, Arthur groaned and stretched as much as he could. Except Arthur didn’t... feel it, he was buried until the yellow hue filling his head. 

“I just haven’t been able to come see you, will you ever forgive me?”

... what?

The woman's expression twisted into a large smile, curling back to reveal her fanged smile, and the vines lifted higher around them, coiling excitedly as she stared at him with a hunger he's seen only on the faces of intensely lustful people (He's had his fair share of overly flirty bastards in his life, and this wasn't far from the look multiple people have given). Before he could object, the same voice from before was singing out of his mouth and making his mouth feel like acid. 

"I'll do anything for you, my love. Even put up a _show~"_  Empathized by a small shake of his hips, biting his lip. Arthur would have swallowed, but he felt nothing. At least- nothing from his own mind, he wasn't doing anything without his own input, and he was _terrified_. 

"Is that so?" The woman contemplated the suggestion thoughtfully, pressing the tip of her finger against her chin before the vines shot up, a snarling smile spreading across her face as two vines wrapped around each leg, forcing them apart. _Oh no._  His body stretched again, a moan flying out of his lips when a rather thick tendril lifted to his face. A smile crosses his face and he craned his neck to _kiss_  it. A thin layer of slime covered it's plant body, but it nuzzled against his lips, prodding at his lips until Arthur's mouth opened. Eyebrows shooting up, his gaze focused on the blue bark like skin with confusion- but he knew his face wa portraying something completely different, even more so by the groan sliding past the invading tendril. It slithered against his tongue, the thorns blissfully rubbing against the roof of his mouth. Somehow- his gag reflex _wasn't_  acting up in response to it. Even more disturbing- Arthur had begun to _swallow_  the further it went in, tickling the back of his throat. 

Another slimy tentacle-vine teased the hem of Arthur's jeans. Curling around the button, coiling tightly until he could faintly see it fly off into the distance. _Oh how he wished he was that button right about now._  The same tendril wrapped around his hips, holding him still, and blocking everything else that was happening from him. But he felt it, _he felt all of it_. Another bumpy appendage slid down his jeans, instantly honing in on his underwear, attacking the smaller piece in an- affectionate(?) curl. Arthur tried to gasp around the one half way down his throat, but another soft panting sigh came out instead. _What the fuck, what the fuck- stop, please-_  Arthur panted again, finding it almost impossible to breath, a rising panic bubbling in his chest as he considers the possibility of being caught- the thought of being raped here too was also plenty horrifying, but it's not like it's the first time a monster has taken control of him to suck someone off- but if Vivi or Lewis or even _Mystery_  came in and saw several vines be shoved in his ass, Arthur was sure he'd die on the spot. 

Maybe that wasn't a good way to think about the prospect of being raped, but his mind's already gone into shock. _May as well get this over with._

"Tempting, but you seem to enjoy the punishment I already have planned, make sure to make it count." A sickening rip filled his ears, the air hitting his thighs and sending a shiver up his spine. Arthur's eyes trailed after the orange material of his jeans dropping to the forest floor, his thought only got cut off when a second and _thankfully_  much smaller tentacle pushing past his lips and curling around his tongue. It tasted oddly savory? The slight tanginess rubbing against it and slightly numbing his tongue, and without realizing it, Arthur began to swallow lightly. First to get rid of the spit and saliva building up, and to breath since he was being rocked back and forth and was still upside down. However- the tendrils swelled in his mouth, tickling the roof of his mouth. Arthur's shoulder dropped when the thing in charge of his body tried to bob his head, slowly taking more and more until it was filling his entire mouth with its thick body. A wet goo spread across his thighs as the vines above him spread his thighs furthur- making it so when the cool breeze blew past it would make him shudder and freeze up- when a much larger and _thicker_  vine suddenly rose from the depths of the ground, draping over him and grinding against his newly forming erection, rubbing against his chest and blocking his sights from the giant woman. 

Was- Was that going to be the one that's going to be inside him? 

His eyes widen, and before he knew it, the tentacles slid along the rest of his clothes. Tearing off the rest of the jeans hidden under the mass of vines, and looping underneath his underwear too, forcefully tearing until it too was discarded and flung. Along with the rest of Arthur's dignity, that he didn't know he still had. Twisting his torso forcefully, he had finally managed to take in his lower half- only to jerk back with a small scream as one penetrated roughly. The slickness not doing anything to help him deal with the sharp pain of intrusion. It immediately went as deep as his unprepared behind would let him, lacking proper stretching or even _warning!_  A high pitched yelp stretched out of his throat as the woman started to unforgivingly thrust in and out, sending his mind into a pain filled haze and tear landscape. The disgusting sclench made his entire body shudder and he wanted nothing more than to simply pass out and not think about anything. 

"Malarthur, tell me, what sort of atrocities have you gotten up to in your absence, I hope they were plenty interesting, we have a _lot_  of catching up to do."

_She could see that Arthur wasn't her weird boyfriend right?_

He panted as much as he could, breathless for the few minutes he had proper control- as in minutes his entire body was dangling loosely in the viney grasp- o _h yeah, he was hit with numbing darts, wasn't he?_  His active muscles calmed down and left him relaxed enough for the vine to try and slick him up any further. It expanded in several places before he felt a lot of _something_  fill him. Arthur's body let out a gasp and drawn out groan, twisting around and the vines suddenly were squirming a lot more freely- lubricant? Huh, I guess tree's were nicer than he previously thought. The sensation made his back run with chills and convulse with strange pleasurable waves that started to make his body even more confused- well, it made Arthur confused. Malarthur seemed _all_  about this. Moaning delightfully when the tendrils were pulled from his mouth in a 'satisfying' pop, gazing at the woman with half lidded eyes.   


"I'm so sorry~" He drooled, spitting out on the vine still dangling before him, but it had twisted and wrapped around his neck affectionately- _gross_ , "I have nothing to report... I just couldn't find a suitable host for you, Shiro."

“How considerate of you, Mal~” she smirked calmly, glancing back at his thighs, eyeing it with a fresh gleam in her eye. It was revolting and if Arthur could properly display his disgust, he absolutely would. Once again her expression shifted, and without any warning, she leaned away from him- the tree branches and plant life all bending beneath her, branching out and uprooting themselves until Arthur was staring into a drop. A drop? _How the hell is there a drop? There was ground right there JUST a second ago!_  However, since monsters seem to disregard the laws of Physics, Arthur was dangle in the clearest part of a mass of roots and vines- and it a few quick glances Arthur could also see that this entire nest was supported by thick, trunk size vines growing in intricate bridges across the space and around it- looped and knotted into a giant spherical shape... and they were in the center of it. Honestly, this was gorgeous, and anyone would immediately have all their cameras and phones out to take some shots, Arthur would too, if he wasn't dragged back into the unforgiving reality that came in the form of dangling in front of a giant tree woman lounging about on a grouping of cross sectioned vines and branches. She was spinning around her head- wait. Oh, oh no- she wasn't moving to be upside down- 

Arthur's head spun when he was dropped against something lumpy and quite hard- head instantly falling forward and bashing painfully against cloth. His ear's rung, and every part of his body sank forward. Legs dangling on either side of something really wide- or kinda wide- how exactly to you describe the length that makes your numb legs hurt worse? Maybe he should make that an actual measurement- _WAIT-_

The pain throughout his body didn't stop him from shooting up this time, peering up to see the face of the tree woman in her full- _ugly_  glory. The second he did, her lucratively large smile twisted even more, and two giant fingers- a THUMB AND FOREFINGER actually- pinched against his sides. Arthur whined from the soreness, trying to pry the trunks off of him and somehow wrangle himself to escape. Until... 

"Oh Shiro~" The odd voice slid out of his throat again, and Arthur realized that he was massaging the finger's instead of tearing them away, the pads of his fingers pressing delicately into the crevices of the bark, a tingling vibration rumbling all throughout his legs, "I've really missed you, is it wrong of me to want you so much?" _Gag,_  Arthur would swear off dirty talking for the rest of his life, and- Arthur's... _Malarthur's_  gaze dropped to the plethora of vines that came back to him, and much to Arthur utter befuddlement, a purr rattled through his chest. "Oh my, I guess I'm not the only one who's eager~" With a twist of his heel, Malarthur hums again, and rolled onto his back, flinging both legs up and wide for 'Shiro's' enjoyment. Twisting his ankles slightly, Malarthur tilts his head from side to side, inviting Shiro in. The giant tendril from before curled up, snuggly running in between them and sending a desperate shudder through their back, and two smaller - but not itty bitty like before but decent sized - vines followed suit, with one proding gently at Arthur's abused and sensitive hole. A loud and drawn out moan signalling for it to push in. Should he be thankful that it wasn't as fast as before? Arthur cant tell over the obnoxious cries coming from his own damn mouth. All he could tell though, was that his head had grown fuzzy and refused to let up no matter how much he tried to separate himself from the sensations coursing through his body. A low snicker sounded in his ear and his eyes opened to see the blue trunks teasing the robes- moving them so that way they fall open, and revealing the darkened leotard. _Huh_. Arthur's thought's- _once again_  didn't last long as his body was pulled into the woman's grasp, flipped over so that way his back was snuggly flush against her chest. A deep blush flushed across his cheeks and Arthur tried to avert his gaze, when Malarthur arched his back and tried to tangle his fingers in the woman's hair. As reward, Shiro grazed her palm across his stomach and chest, tenderly massaging the skin, until she finally reached the treasure chest- marked by a loud, _d_ _rawn_ out whine that sounded a _bit_  too much like him.  

She continued, cooing gently and gliding her fingers through his wild hair- massaging two specific places on his temples, the smallest warning before a blinding amount of pressure blossomed through his scalp. Gasping, Arthur cringed, back arching and eyes clenching shut.

“Good boy… the process is going well,” she sang, as the pumping motion of the vines started again. Arthur didn’t have time to register his own disgust before something filled him. Shiro stroked his (considerably in comparison to her enormous hands) smaller length, waves of pleasure clashing harshly with the equally horribly springs winding in his head, and tears streamed down his cheeks.

 

“Almost finished… those pesky horns may be pretty small at first, but I’ll all be worth it, Malarthur.” His fingers grasped the bark, squeezing until he couldn’t make out the feelings in his joints. White filled his eyes, a thick haze- a fog- a- _AH!_

Arthur's eyes shot open, screeching when every nerve in his body burned. His hips shot out, and the lush colors died instantly. 

Reanimating slowly through half lidded eyes when Arthur slowly opened them again, the pressure had dispersed, but the previous tentacles from before came back with a vengeance. Squirming over every inch of his body- even something on top- top... Arthur tried to force his gaze upward, when he saw the- _felt_  two heavy weights sticking out of his head- a constant and heavy _external_  pressure slipping against it. _Horns. Shiro mentioned... horns- was that was that is?_  Arthur tried to struggle- twist his arms. But he couldn't _move_  anything. 

"Oh- oh! Shiro~ I.. why are you so- so- _HNg_! mean to me...?" Malarthur hollered, greedily lapping up a thick glob of goo trailing down her arm, moaning the entire time.  
_Shit._

 


End file.
